


Elevé!

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ballet, Bullying, Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Young Ginny tries her best, but pointe shoes are a pain.Other people too.





	Elevé!

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow imagine that she must have been through some very trying upbringing, including old-fashioned training to be a little lady.

“Elevé! One, two, three, down. Again!”

Ginny tries.

Ginny’s pose is all wrong, says the ballet mistress, but Ginny is only six and she can still learn, if she applies herself.

Ginny positively hates the ballet, the classes, the teacher and, especially, her pointe shoes. Pointe shoes are clunky, heavy and make her walk funny. Pointe shoes hurt her toes, because there is only so much that a wad of cotton wool can cushion.

(senior girls in the school teach the younger ones how to stuff the toe-tips of their pointes with cotton wool, because no teacher really cares enough to be kind)

Ginny wants to have an afternoon off, away from the ballet, she wants to read or sleep or draw. She doesn’t want to stand in the stuffy room, with her hair pulled into a stupid knot, practising standing on her toes for half an hour.

Ginny’s hair escapes from the knot, because it’s silky and smooth that nothing can keep it in place, no pin or elastic or tie. Ginny’s mother is always telling her off for this, but Ginny is almost sure she can do nothing about how her hair grows. If she could, she would have made it some other colour. Instead of stupid reddish-blonde, she would have made it blue. Blue with silver streaks.

“Elevé! Again, girls!”

“It’s all because of her,” someone snickers behind her and Ginny stiffens. “Miss Vielichevskaya would not be so hard on us if the little Dumpling finally gave up and left.”

This is one of the reasons Ginny isn’t going to give up ballet.

Everyone in the group expects her to fail.

Everyone always expects her to fail.

She blows the unruly strands of red hair away from her face and scrunches the freckle-peppered nose.

Elevé!

 _Up, Ginny, up_ , she says to herself.

_Up. You will show them._

Ginny Potts stands on her toe tips and tries the hardest she can.

Elevé!

She will show them. She will show everyone.

One day? One day everyone will know her name.

Elevé!


End file.
